Half Moon Nights
by derelinquere
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is dead. At least, that's what the newspapers published. He disappeared investigating the Sabaku family undercover. And right around that same time the crime lord's right hand Naruto Uzamaki hired a mysterious butler/bodyguard. Narusasu. Itasasu.


11 October 11:52 AM

"Bless me Father. I have sinned." The blonde speaks softly in the confines of the confessional booth. But the young man slouching outside it can still hear the smirk in his voice.

The light that seeps through the decoratively carved grate is landing on those upturned lips. It gleams off tanned skin and the three scars of one cheek. It illuminates the strong lines of his neck and the beautiful collarbone that peeks from his mesh shirt.

Blue light twinkles around the confessional booth. It skitters across the wood grains as the young blonde relaxes against the wall. The sapphire light is glinting from the gem pressed into the hollow at the base of his neck. The cord it hangs on is tight as it encircles his neck. Another chain of gold and black beads hangs looser and disappears into his shirt.

"It has been one week since my last confession," Naruto says. "I have adultered nine times, coveted what is not mine, thought about, in detail, killing someone, and did kill three men. I lied once," Naruto continues thoughtfully, "and took the Lord's name in vain…a lot. I can't remember what constitutes as stealing anymore. How am I doing so far?"

"Be easy son," the priest soothes. "The Lord does make allowances for saving his people from those who cannot be otherwise persuaded. You are a soldier in his war for peace."

Naruto laughs harshly. "Oh that's kind of you Father. I'm glad that the boss can pay for our sins and buy our salvation."

"Do not speak out of anger. It is the Lord who forgives your sins."

"And the Church who receives the money for it? Ack." Naruto shrugs. "It doesn't matter. But one of the people I killed was a girl. An innocent. She didn't have to die, she _shouldn't_ have died. But I killed her."

"The Lord has a plan for everything. Her time on earth was simply at an end."

"You're a cold bastard, ya know that?"

"Do not curse in the house of God."

"_Fine_."

Outside the booth a small smile lifts Sasuke's lips. He's leaning against the booth. His fingers support the winged covers of a bible. The Latin words on those dry pages aren't what makes him smile. He can hear the pout in Naruto's voice and hears the rustling of cloth and moving limbs. He knows the blonde is crossing his arms childishly.

"The lie?" Naruto is repeating the priest's question. "That was… um. It doesn't matter. I know and God knows. Wanna hear about all that adultering? It was hot stuff lemme tell ya. The first one was this gal from-."

The sound of a door, shrilling on an unoiled hinge alerts Sasuke to the presence of seedy man. The church is dim. The stain glass is lightless and dull and only small prayer candles compete weakly with the dark. Sasuke's black eyes follow the man's slinking path through the pillar's shadows. He tosses the bible on to a pew.

He raps the confessional's door with a knuckle. "Time to roll."

"Finally!" The blonde bursts from the booth. He yawns and stretches a hand over his head. His mesh shirt rides up over his taunt abs. "Where'd he go?"

Sasuke tilts his head in the direction of a shadowy doorway behind the pulpit. "Your jacket." He slips Naruto's arm into the perfectly tailored jacket and settles it over his broad shoulders. His slim hands smooth down the cloth and run lightly down Naruto's back.

"Thanks," Naruto says bouncing towards the shadowy doorway.

"Your tie," Sasuke says rooted in place. The silk dangles from his fingers.

"Come on," Naruto whines. "He'll get away."

Sasuke simply lifts an eyebrow.

"Fine," Naruto turns and flaps a hand over his shoulder as he saunters to the doorway. "See ya." He disappears into the darkness.

Sasuke plops down back on the pew and kicks his feet on the back of the next one up. Unconsciously he straightens his tie, wiggling the knot above his vest. His eyes slide shut. When he hears the footsteps and a heavy sigh he opens them and promptly stands.

He looks into the blonde's face, only inches from his own, with knowing disapproval. His nimble fingers are already knotting the silk around the blonde's neck.

"He's probably gone already," Naruto complains.

"I doubt that."

"He only came to pick that package up Sasuke. He's gone by now."

"Nooo." Sasuke's fingers move on to button the blonde's jacket. "He's not."

"How do you know?" Naruto demands.

"He blessed himself with the holy water."

"So what?"

"Ah, speaking of which…". Sasuke strides over to the metal basin and dumps it on the stone floor. He drops it irreverently with a clang. "Boss." He gestures to the doorway.

"Finally!" Naruto briskly sets off. "But what's with the water?" He calls over his shoulder as he strides down a dark hallway.

"I added something. Our man should be around here somewhere." His eyes scan the hall. It opens into a gallery of columns and saints frozen with stern expressions of stone.

"You poisoned holy water?" Naruto asks incredulously.

"Yes. With a paralyzer. No harm done. There."

They both halt before a crumpled body. The pile of cheap suit is breathing heavily. Naruto crouches on his haunches before him. "Thought you could get away di'n't ja? You oughta know better than that. You must not know the way this town works. Well. Lesson time." Naruto slips brass knuckles on to his hands. He slams a fist into the man. Something cracks. The sickening sound echoes dully in the gallery.

"Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Perhaps-not in a church?"

"Huh? Why not?"

Sasuke looks into his scrunched up face and shrugs. "No reason I guess. Carry on sir."

The blonde's gaze drops to the brass knuckles. He slides his left index finger over the metal on his right hand, tracing the curves. "Hey Sasuke. Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Call me boss and sir and stuff?"

"That's what you are. Don't you want me to?"

"Yeah. Sure. But I mean- how come you don't call Kankuro boss? I mean he _is_ the boss."

"Has he said something?"

"No. I doubt he notices. I mean you're respectful and all and hide that ego of yours in front of 'im. But you still don't call him that."

Sasuke shrugs. "I'm not officially part of the family."

"Yeah, exactly. Don't you want to be? It's been like a year now."

"I have no desire to pursue that."

"How come? Everyone knows you're mad skillful."

"They don't want me in. And I don't want in. It doesn't matter."

"Then how come you're still working for me? If you don't like this kinda thing." He nods to the downed man.

"I don't mind the work."

"I don't get you," Naruto says.

"I know."

"But you get me, don't you?"

Sasuke shrugs.

Naruto whips a fist into the man. And another. And another. Each impacts with a thump.

"Do you know why I did it?" Naruto asks coolly. He's tracing the brass knuckles again only now there's blood on them.

"No," Sasuke replies.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes. Do you know why you did it?"

Another vicious punch. The man is barely breathing now.

"Yes," he growls. "Because I'm a monster." Punch.

"What did she say?"

"What?" Naruto gasps out airlessly.

"She said something. Or did something. Didn't she?"

"No." Naruto shakes his head vehemently. His blond hair is tousled in the air. "No. She didn't say anything. She didn't do anything wrong. And I killed her. I killed her for no reason."

"Is it because she was with Itachi?"

Silence.

"Naruto. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing!" he cries. He turns on Sasuke. "She didn't do anything wrong. There's no excuse. I killed a girl who was innocent and I did it painfully. I made her _feel_ it and know what was-." His voice cracks. "I made sure she knew she was dying," he whispers.

10 October 9:38 PM

Richly dressed couples and groups are beginning to filter into the underground nightclub. The gold chandeliers have the room glowing warmly. Gold-gilded molding on the walls compliments the thick red carpet. Jazz is being played beneath the hum of gossip and the clinking of glasses and the rolling of dice.

Naruto sits at a table appropriately dressed in tie and suit. His blond hair is blown artfully from his face revealing his sapphire eyes for all to see and drool over. His companions are equally well-dressed. A blonde haired and busty woman is perched on his lap her body curling against his. On his right are two identical twins with tattoos of red of their cheeks. On his left is a man with jellied, slicked back hair.

"Aaarck! I'm so fucking ready to fuck a whore!" Hidan groans.

"It's only…"

"Five o'clock," Akamaru finishes the statement Kiba started. Both sound faintly disgusted.

"That's never stopped him before," Naruto reasons. He nuzzles against Ino's neck.

"Says the one with a fucking call girl on his lap."

"I never said it stopped me either," Naruto replies. "Not around women like this."

Ino giggles.

"Come on, let's go grab some hot pussy, hey Naruto?"

Naruto whacks Hidan on the head. "Show some respect. I'm terribly sorry," he says to Ino. "Men are dicks."

"Oh I know," she says. "Especially the ones who don't have one." She looks meaningfully at Hidan. "They must be compensating with their behavior," she sniffs. "Naru, where's Sasuke? Isn't he always supposed to be with you?"

"Not really. I can look after myself thank you very much."

"I wanted to say hi to him," Ino says stretching out her back. Her breasts strain against the low neckline of her spicy red dress and look ready to spill out.

"I thought you were saying hi to me," Naruto pouted.

Ino pushes back into Naruto's body. "Oh I am. He just always looks so dashing and oh!" She straightens again. "Hello Sasuke!"

Sasuke nods courteously to her. "Your drink," he says handing a bubbling champagne flute to Naruto. Naruto meets his dark eyes before they flit to the girl on his lap. A ripple of irritation burns through him. He scoops the long-legged girl in his arms and carries her away from the table and spins her around in circles. She shrieks with delight. He sets her down still giggling.

"Oh," she pouts prettily. "Time to work already?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Why don't you come visit me tonight?" she asks slyly. "It wouldn't be work then."

"Regretfully my duties prevent that. Perhaps another night."

She sighs and her turquoise eyes slide over to Sasuke. "Hm. Yeah. Maybe some other time." She walks off with heavily swaying hips.

"Naruto? You're tense."

Naruto gives him a twisted and nasty smile. "You should fuck her already. Spare the rest of us from gagging over her doe eyes."

"Is she good?" Sasuke asks without inflection.

"Yeah," Naruto says just as blandly. "Of course. I hire only the best."

"I know you do. Are you playing the Casanova or gracious host today?"

"What's the difference?"

"The gracious host waits until midnight before choosing a favorite to fuck with."

Naruto grins. "Of course. Hm, I can do that I think."

Dutifully, Naruto bounces around the nightclub mingling with the city's finest citizens. The air is thick with the scents of perfume and the dance floor crowded with twirling dresses of shimmering silks and fluffy feathers. Jewels drip from the women's hair and necks and their heels click against the shiny wooden floor.

Naruto speaks and laughs with the politicians of the city, the ones who shouldn't be here, the ones who created the laws that banned the sparkling liquid that flows so readily from behind the gleaming bar. The smart and powerful ones who know who runs this underground club and the slower ones who still have some inkling of the organization behind it. But even knowing what the beautiful blond man is, they all still adore Naruto. His smile lights the room brighter than all the gaslights. The only thing that dims it is the darkly clad man at his shoulder.

Lithe and graceful as a panther no one doubts Sasuke's power. He is protective of the blonde. Only those allowed approach Naruto. No one else dares to even get close so there is a pleasant bubble of space between Naruto and the milling crowd. Because even though not many of this high society have seen Sasuke in action they've all heard the whispers.

Sasuke is the first to notice the phantom that enters the room. The phantom slides in through a private hallway and past decorative mirrors. Sasuke half expects him to not have a reflection. The hum in the room dims as people begin to notice the newcomer and shift uneasily away from him. He moves forward, the open space around him rippling like a wave until it merges with Naruto's own bubble of space.

"Gaara!" Naruto yells. He hugs him tightly.

The red headed phantom wraps his own thin arms around Naruto's broad back. The murmuring is picking back up excitedly and the bold are beginning to point.

"How come you're here?" Naruto asks. "You never set foot in this room unless you're summoned."

Sasuke snorts softly. As if anyone 'summoned' Gaara.

"You look fetching!" Naruto prattles on without waiting for Gaara to respond. "I like this." Naruto flicks the red scarf around Gaara's neck.

The red silk is accenting his hair and is striking against the material of his white suit. His jade eyes scan blankly around the room and nothing he sees changes the bored expression on his face.

"I actually have business with your…butler."

Naruto looks at Sasuke confused. The raven shrugs in reply not knowing himself what Gaara wants.

"In private," Gaara says inclining his head back to the private door.

"Umm okay. Will you be around tonight?"

"Perhaps late tonight. Sasuke? If you would."

Sasuke acquiesces. Before he follows Gaara he catches Kiba's eye and nods toward Naruto. Kiba nods, understanding Sasuke's nonverbal order to watch Naruto.

"Gaara! We should catch up tonight!" Naruto calls as they disappear between bodies.

Gaara waves over his shoulder at him.

Gaara leads Sasuke back through a private hallway. In between office doors gaslights flicker. The hall splits and Gaara turns left. He stops when they reach an alcove. There's dim light streaming down from colored glass above their heads. It paints on his deathly pale skin eerie patterns. Sasuke eyes his long, thin limbs as the redhead leans against the wall. Gaara crosses his arm and stares. His jade eyes are empty of anything but cold, disinterested logic.

"Well?" Sasuke asks bluntly, impatient to get back to the blonde.

"Sasuke," Gaara says slowly tasting the name. "A man of mysterious origins and talents too good to ignore. What's your last name?"

"Is this necessary?"

"…"

"I don't have claim to a family name anymore."

"No? Why not?"

"That's no one's business but my own."

"And your family's presumably."

"Eh," Sasuke grunts dismissively.

"You're not a part of this family by your own refusal. I need to know if you're loyal to us though." He pauses and tilts his head, eyeing Sasuke disdainfully. "Are you loyal?"

"I am loyal to Naruto. That's all that's ever been asked of me."

Gaara sighs and his coldly staring eyes close. He's almost beautiful like that. In the alcove of colored light he could be a statue with perfect smooth skin and assertive stance.

Sasuke understands the silence and waits.

When Gaara speaks it's suddenly. "In a couple hours some cops are going to be here. You have to protect Naruto."

"From police?" Sasuke asks skeptically. "No one raids the _Subaku_ family," he says mockingly emphasizing the name.

"It's not a raid. They're just coming to collect. Standard. But one of them is going to try to kill Naruto. He's already been paid for it."

"Just Naruto?"

"Apparently."

"Who paid him?"

"I don't know," Gaara says with the faintest hint of irritation.

"How do you know about this?"

"I was- questioning- a friend of his. It was an unrelated matter but he felt that telling me was- relevant to his situation."

"Who's this friend? Where is he?"

Gaara examined a nail. "The river."

"Of course," Sasuke mutters. "Which officer is it?"

"His name is Mizuki. Please do what you can to keep Naruto from finding out."

"Why don't you handle it?" Sasuke demanded, suspicious of the fierce man's reluctance. "Why tell me?"

"You are the obvious choice."

"You can do it just as easily as me."

"_Easier_," Gaara snarls. Then he sighs. "But messier. I can't- control- myself. If he shows his face in here, with the intent of killing…" his soft voice trails off. "No. I can't do it. You have to."

Sasuke smirks in pleasure.

"What?" Gaara demands.

Sasuke puts his hands up. "Nothing. Except- would it be so bad to get a bit of blood on the walls? It's time for a bit of redecoration don't you think? Sure, Kankuro would be upset but it wouldn't exactly be a first for you."

"I don't care what anyone thinks," Gaara sneers.

"Then _do it yourself_," Sasuke says tightly. "You'd love to play the part of Naruto's hero."

"He would _see. _He would see me doing it, butchering that filth, destroying him."

Sasuke inclines his head as understanding dawns on him. "You're afraid he'll relapse."

"Obviously," Gaara says.

"Is that why you've been staying away? Avoiding him for so long?"

Gaara gives a burning look that makes it clear it's not any of his business.

"You care for him, don't you?"

"Yes," Gaara breathes.

"Hn. I'll protect him."

"I know you will. But if you fail…" he threatens ominously. It doesn't affect the raven.

"You'd best leave before the fun starts," Sasuke advises.

Gaara turns without another word. The phantom disappears down the hall and the darkness swiftly swallows the white smudge.

10 October 10:12 PM

Sasuke sees them file into the room. They're laughing obnoxiously and tugging at their coat collars- only moderately expensive cloth. Their too-loose limbs and wide gestures are evidence of the alcohol already in their systems. Sasuke knows right away which one is Mizuki. He's not leading or bringing up the rear, inconspicuous, except that he is careful to keep to the edges of their group. His eyes are darting about, his limbs controlled. He's not in the least inebriated like his companions.

Sasuke leaves Naruto talking to a group of chittering girls. He moves easily through the crowds adjusting his butler-esque outfit and picking up a glass tray of cool liquors.

"Can I offer a drink sirs?" he asks demurely.

The raucous officers eagerly snatch up the drinks. Mizuki takes it but doesn't drink. Hands roam over Sasuke's body, most highly concentrated on his butt. The officers appraise his body none too quietly.

"You free tonight?" a young cop sporting an atrocious mustache purrs in Sasuke's ear.

"Ah." Sasuke darts his eyes to Mizuki. He chews on a lip as if he's caught between indecision and want.

"Woo! Miz, you've got this hot shit after you!"

Mizuki frowns slightly. Yeah, dead give away. No one frowned when an opportunity for Sasuke's company was offered. Well, not in this capacity.

The band of cops catcalls and urges Mizuki on.

"Please sir," Sasuke solicits. He smiles.

"Fine," Mizuki shrugs arrogantly. As if he had the chance of some fun with someone as hot as the raven every night.

Sasuke's hand nestles in the small of Mizuki's back and he guides him through the crowd into a small dining room. He slides the door shut, abruptly deafening the jazz music.

"I hope you're fast," Mizuki says laughing. "I've got some business to attend to tonight."

"Plenty of time for that," Sasuke replies approaching the man. Sasuke has him backed up against the white and lace covered table. Mizuki's breath has already quickened. Sasuke invades his space, legs spread on either side of Mizuki's. He braces his hands against he table and leans even closer to the policeman. He leans as if he is about to kiss him, but a smirk of cynical amusement is playing about his lips. Mizuki's eyes slide shut. Sasuke's right hand is in his jacket; his fingers are curling around his pistol.

There's a burst of boisterous jazz as the door slides open. "Sas-?"

Sasuke is glancing back at the confused blonde.

Mizuki is shifting, his eyes focused on his target, which has so conveniently appeared.

Naruto's expression is shifting from confusion to surprise.

Mizuki's hand extends and the barrel of his gun aims at Naruto.

_Bangbang! _

_ Bang!_

Sasuke steps back in disgust and Mizuki's body slides to the floor. Blood is seeping from his chest and his eyes are already lifeless. Sasuke's vest is speckled with blood.

"Nice shot," he comments to Naruto. Naruto is already tucking his gun away and shutting the dining room off from the public room.

"You too," Naruto says grinning happily. "Doubletap!"

"You're not supposed to be here," Sasuke informs him.

"Yeah but I saw you and him and…Sorry if I interrupted something."

"You didn't." He rolls his eyes.

"Why'd he pull a gun on me?" Naruto asks, his confusion resurfacing over the adrenaline.

"He was-."

The door opens. The twins' eyes widen. "Boss what happened?" Kiba asks.

"You alright?" Akamaru questions.

"I'm fine. Fine."

Sasuke is striding over to them and yanks them in. "Clean up that mess. Naruto come-."

His black eyes are meeting eyes as equally dark. He's standing in the doorway. Behind him is the body of a dead cop and in front is the swirling mass of the city's prominent people. And standing at the edges, right in front of a bewildered Sasuke is a beautiful man with an aristocratic ponytail and commanding aura.

"Sasuke. I've missed you," Itachi comments lightly. As if it hasn't been almost two years since they've spoken. As if Sasuke doesn't have blood all over his clothes. As if the two descendants of the great Uchiha clan aren't standing in the middle of a fancy speakeasy on opposites sides of the law.

Sasuke can only swallow. His mind is racing but it doesn't comprehend anything as Itachi steps closer to the dining room. Only his body can react. He reaches out and grabs his brother's wrist.

"Don't go in there."

"Very well." Itachi smiles softly. And waits expectantly.

Sasuke tries to beat back a barrage of questions that pummel at his mind. Why is Itachi here? Does he have something to do with the assassin? Is it safe to…?

Sasuke drops his brother's wrist. "This way."

He closes Naruto and the twins in with the corpse without a word.

They wind through the room avoiding the crowd. Itachi is followed by a woman and two men, one an Uchiha with glossy black curls. Sasuke is willing to bet that this cousin of his has hidden knives and guns to the teeth. The other man is huge and muscular with dark skin that is a rarity in the city. His sharp teeth gleam when he smiles away anyone who looks too long at Itachi. The woman in the party looks terribly out of place. Although her feminine beauty can never compete with a male's in Sasuke's mind he does recognize that she is a beauty. The fact the she is heir to a rich estate certainly doesn't hurt her attractiveness. Glances are thrown her way, although she is safe from rude whistles as a companion of Itachi.

Sasuke leads them into a small office at the back of the club. There's a desk and fancily patterned couches and a small bar of Scotch bottles and wines. Richly painted canvases mark the club's prosperity.

Itachi reclines on a couch. Shisui chooses to slump in a plush chair, although his relaxed position, leg thrown over the arm, isn't fooling anyone. The beautiful curls that float around his face and his long lashes give him resemblance to a prince. The hand in his pocket that is so obviously turning blade over and over gives him resemblance to Gaara. Kisame chooses to stand behind his employer.

Out of the public's drama-starved eye the woman has already turned to Sasuke. She embraces him.

"Sasuke, I've missed you," she says. There are small tears in her eyes. It's only bearable because Sasuke knows she's completely honest and incapable of any dramatic flair.

"I'm sorry," Hinata sniffs. "It's just been so long and I only just found out the truth." She wipes her eyes.

"It was rather cruel of you Sasuke," Itachi says, "To have your fiancée think you dead. Neji was just as shocked."

"No, it's not his fault Itachi," Hinata says graciously. "I just- I'm glad you're not, Sasuke."

Sasuke doesn't respond. He'll be damned if he apologizes- not in front of this man. The man who, although Sasuke didn't tell him, _had_ to have known he wasn't dead. The man who was toying with Sasuke in some way by bringing the Hyuuga girl here. Sasuke wishes he could know Itachi's game.

Courteously, like an Uchiha, Sasuke escorts Hinata to the couch, holding her delicate palm as she settles down.

Sasuke sits next to her, across from Itachi secretly thankful for the low coffee table between them. Not a good barrier for keeping anything but empty space between them. But even that is a comfort. Sasuke places his elbows on his knees and rests his chin on his laced fingers.

Their dark eyes, all but identical, bore into each other.

Hinata, Shisui, and Kisame barely exist.

No one else exists but the two of them until Naruto bounds into the room.

"Sasuke, why'd you leave me with that- Ita!"

Sasuke feels a pang at the familiar cheery voice. Calling not his own name but that of the man across from him.

"You're the only one who calls me that," Itachi says to Naruto.

The hug they share rankles Sasuke. Naruto is eagerly squeezing the Uchiha.

He must recognize Shisui and Kisame for what they are. He only nods politely. To Hinata he bows. "I haven't had the pleasure," he says grinning attractively. "I'm Naruto."

"Hyy-uuga Hinata," she stammers softly.

His blue eyes dash over to Sasuke. "Are the two of you acquainted?" he asks slightly puzzled.

"No," Sasuke lies calmly.

"Ah-I'm sorry if I've interrupted," Naruto starts to apologize.

"It's alright Foxy," Itachi reassures him. "I was hoping to say hello tonight. It's been a while. My assignments kept me so busy I'm afraid we've fallen out of touch."

"It's been a year now at least. I thought you were still overseas and never coming back! How did it go with the negotiations?" Naruto asks sliding into polite political talk with ease.

"Well enough." Itachi says. "I was hoping they would replace me now that my job over there is done. I've wanted to return for quite some time. I've missed our city." A beautiful, wistful smile lights his face. Sasuke can see Naruto responding to it with a smile of his own. "Is she still so beautiful from above? There's a half moon next week. Will you be waiting like you used to?"

"Those days are gone," Naruto replies sadly. But something about the way he says it strikes wrong to Sasuke. And his bright blue eyes have started flitting at Sasuke before jumping back to Itachi.

Itachi just smiles understandably. "Of course. Shisui, perhaps you can escort Hinata around the club. Kisame, go enjoy yourself as well."

"Naruto could you leave us for a while?" Sasuke asks as the three leave.

"Huh? Waa…?"

"My business is with your assistant tonight," Itachi confirms gently.

"_Everyone_ has business with Sasuke tonight," Naruto says rather bitterly. Naruto's gaze shifts between the two and settles on Sasuke. "Okay."

Something about the compliant response after such an unfriendly tone catches Sasuke's attention. But he can't identify anything in the blonde's manner as he leaves.

"Does he realize…?" Itachi asks.

"I doubt it," Sasuke replies with a light smirk. It vanishes as he remembers whom he is talking to. "What is it you want, _Ambassador_?" Sasuke asks bluntly.

"Don't be like that," Itachi chides. "After all we're alone now, little brother."

Sasuke shudders, all too aware of that fact.

"Where have you two sons a bitches been? Chasing skirts?" Hidan asks.

"No," Akamaru starts.

"Taking care of,"

"A problem."

"A _heavy_ problem," Kiba finishes.

"Who was it?" Hidan asks. His eyes are squinted in curiosity.

"Dunno his name."

"Some cop."

"Fuck men! You killed a fuckin' cop?!"

"Shh!"

"Shut up! _We_ didn't kill 'im."

"It was Naruto that done it."

"He's not gonna get caught, right?" Hidan says.

"Nah," Kiba replies.

"We got it covered."

"What hap-"

Naruto appears out of a separate room and stalks through the club.

"Uh-oh," Kiba says.

"Not good," Akamaru agrees.

"What?" Hidan asks.

"Didn't you see him chase after Itachi?" Kiba asks.

"The aristocrat? _That_ was Itachi? Fuck, thought he was overseas."

"Just got back," Akamaru tells him.

"No wonder Naruto was in such a fucking frazzle."

"So you know too?" Kiba asks.

"Who the fuck doesn't? You'd have to be a fucking idiot not to notice. He's obsessed. I swear if the newspaper ever gets hold of it-."

"Shut your goddamn mouth, Hidan," Akamaru warns.

"Yeah, don't jinx it. It'd be a nightmare," Kiba mutters.

"Funny as hell though. 'Key Member of Sabaku Organization -In Love with Uchiha Itachi'."

Kiba and Akamaru hit him.

"You fucking-!"

"We warned you," Kiba shrugs.

Hidan crosses his arms and sulks. "Whatever ya fucking morons. Everyone knows anyways."

"Not," Akamaru starts.

"Everyone," Kiba finishes.

"Yeah. Naruto huh?" Hidan asks.

"Duh," the twins chime.

"Oblivious as ever, even to his own feelings," Hidan summarizes.

"And to Sasuke's," Akamaru points out.

"Oh shit," Kiba says looking out across the club.

"Isn't that…?" Akamaru questions.

"Yup. That's the chick who came in with Itachi."

Naruto is acting the gentleman to the Hyuuga. His smile flashes charmingly as he coaxes a laugh from her.

"Fuck, her tits are fuckin' huge!" Hidan says. He smoothes back his hair as his eyes roam over her body from afar.

"Shit, Naruto," Kiba groans.

"What's wrong?" Hidan demands.

"He shouldn't be messing with Uchiha's girl," Akamaru says. "Why would he go after her?"

"Maybe _because_ she's Itachi's girl?" Kiba guesses.

"He's never done that before," Akamaru says.

"Has Itachi ever _had_ a girl before?" Kiba asks.

"Hm, don't think so," Akamaru answers.

"Come on look at those tits!" Hidan throws in. "Who cares whose fucking girl she is, it's obvious why the boss wants a slice a that!"

"No, that's not it," Akamaru says.

"He's not like that," Kiba confirms.

"He's toying with her."

Naruto is leading a smiling and all too willing Hinata away from her escorts. She's flapping a hand to keep the escorts from following. Shisui and Kisame are looking very unhappy and concerned and growing even more so. Because Naruto doesn't lead Hinata to the bar or dining area or gaming tables. He leads her out of the club.

"That is," Kiba starts.

"Not good," Akamaru finishes.

"Why did you come here?" Sasuke demands.

"I wanted to see you. Obviously. And Naruto as well. He looked happy to see me," Itachi remarks.

"I'm sure he was," Sasuke replies tightly. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Must it always be business?"

Sasuke's silence tells him it does.

"I heard a police officer disappeared a few days ago," Itachi says. "His body was found in the river. I'd say that whoever dumped him must be sloppy but somehow I think otherwise. Arrogant, maybe, but the body had been worked over. With a very talented, meticulous hand."

"It wasn't me."

"I hoped it wasn't. As capable as you are, I hope you never display the same sadism."

"Hn."

"Clearly whoever it was, was a friend though. Of Naruto's maybe? I knew about Mizuki but I did not think he would act so quickly."

"That's why you're here," Sasuke says with realization. "To stop him."

"It was my plan."

"Stay away. He doesn't need you."

"No of course not. He has y_ou_ doesn't he?" Itachi's voice mocks him lightly.

"Yes he does."

"And you want to be useful to him?"

Sasuke's eyes slit in suspicion. "Yes."

"Come here," Itachi commands. He pats the cushion next to him delicately. Aristocratically delicate and beautiful in body and appearance, but still so dangerous.

"No."

"No? Sasuke, come here. Don't act like a little princeling."

Sasuke glares at him.

Itachi sighs and tilts his head back against the top of the couch. It emphasizes his long neck and the muscles that run down it to his shoulders.

Itachi says something to the ceiling.

"What?" Sasuke demands irritated.

Itachi lifts his head again and fixes Sasuke with an Uchiha glare. "I have information for you."

"What is it?"

"Mm-mm," Itachi hums in refusal. "Information doesn't come free. But to bait the hook I'll tell you that a certain enemy of Naruto's is behind it. He's the same one who bought out Mizuki. Killing Mizuki was rather easy, wasn't it? Not a very experienced killer. To be so easily distracted by a pretty face."

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke growls.

"Come here and I'll tell you."

"No."

Itachi leaves his couch and comes to Sasuke and leans over him. His knee rests on the couch by Sasuke's hip, pushing down. His opposite arm grips the back of the couch. Itachi's weight settles forward, crowding into Sasuke's space. Sasuke wills himself to not press back into the cushions. He can't make himself look into Itachi's intense gaze however.

"I'm trying to protect the two of you," Itachi tells him quietly. "Show me that I'm not saving a loveless monster, little brother." His long hair brushes against Sasuke's collarbone as he leans forward. "And I'm not referring to Naruto," he adds.

Sasuke pushes him away strongly and lurches up. "I _know_."

"You have to wonder, don't you?" Itachi calls after him "If you really love that blonde. The feelings you have for him aren't as intense as those you feel for me, are they? Be honest Sasuke. You think about me more than anyone."

Sasuke doesn't turn around to face him. Whatever expression his own face is contorted in, he's sure he doesn't want Itachi to see it. He crosses the room to a cart of illegal alcohols. Shakily he pours Bourbon into a tumbler. He gulps it.

"You'll never love anyone as much as you love me, you know."

"I _hate_ you," Sasuke hisses furiously.

"No. You don't."

Sasuke ignores him in favor of the alcohol.

"Even if you refuse to, I remember just how much you loved me. Do you miss our room? Back at the manor?"

Itachi tchs at Sasuke's silence. "You used to be such a cute kid. Even when you pouted and wouldn't take your nap. When the maid would call, you would hide in the gardens, giggling. You always looked like a little cherub among Mother's flowers. And I would always find you and watch until you feel asleep and carried you to bed."

"Stop," Sasuke orders weakly.

Itachi shrugs. "If you come over here I'll tell you whatever you want to hear."

"No you won't. You never did that."

"I tell you the truth though. You've always known that."

The drained tumbler clacks back down to the tray. "_Half _truths."

"Better than empty lies. One thing I'll tell you is that you made a good officer. And that is very true. Everyone knew you were a prodigy. Father would have been proud."

Sasuke laughs harshly.

"You were good," Itachi reiterates. "Before you got wrapped up in -well, Naruto I suppose. I used to think I could protect you from things like this world."

Sasuke turns back to his brother. Itachi is lounging in the couch he left. He's massaging his temples. Sasuke goes around to the back of the couch and hesitantly brushes his silky hair away from his neck. He runs his thumbs into the muscles in Itachi's neck. When he feels Itachi's muscles relax he bends closer.

"What information do you have that concerns Naruto?" Sasuke asks in Itachi's ear. His slim fingers run along the base of Itachi's neck.

Itachi sighs, relaxed. "The man behind it all knew Mizuki would probably fail. If he did the next plan was to catch Naruto doing it. By now someone will have collected the evidence they need from the body."

"The body was disposed of."

"Not well enough. I guarantee they'll get the evidence they need. He'll use the legal system to take Naruto and the public's opinion of him down. That is, _if _he gets the evidence."

"There's time?"

"A middle man was used. The evidence will be given to the mastermind behind it tomorrow. At Saint Jude's, noontime."

Sasuke lifts his hands from Itachi's skin.

Itachi grabs his chin in an incredibly quick movement. He guides Sasuke's head down, closer to his own. A few inches separate their aligned mouths.

Sasuke jerks back.

"You should go now Ambassador. You're thought highly of in this city. To be caught in such a place would be _devastating _to your image," Sasuke mocks.

Itachi smiles. "I'll collect later."

Naruto takes a taxi to his townhouse with Hinata. The drive is pleasant. The air is cool and Naruto finds that the girl is very intelligent and happy in life.

He leads her into his living room and to a white sofa. They share a bottle of wine and light conversation before he lifts the glass from her fingers and sets it aside. He lifts a strand of her long hair, enjoying the sensation of it sliding silkily through his finger. He can't help but enjoy her fresh scent as well, like flowers in a summer rain.

"You look like them. The Uchihas," he says.

A panicked look enters her eyes. "Itachi and Shishui you mean?"

"Shish-? Oh. Yeah. Are you related to Itachi?"

"Distantly. And only through marriage. We were close growing up though."

"How close?" Naruto asks intensely.

"Very. I-I used to be engaged to an Uchiha."

"Itachi?"

"No. I mean…no. The man I was engaged to died. There was talk of Itachi taking his place to fulfill the marriage contract but nothing ever came of it."

"But he still keeps you around."

"We are friends," Hinata replies.

"Do you want to marry Itachi?"

"He is too busy for marriage."

"That's not what I asked," Naruto says smiling kindly.

"He deeply loves someone else and always has. Marrying him would be difficult."

"You're still very fond of him aren't you?"

His tone catches her up. "Itachi? Of course I am."

"No," Naruto smiles. "I meant your dead fiancé."

"My…Naruto, you're hurting me."

"Sorry!" He backs off quickly. "Sorry. I apologize. I must have scared you. I was concerned for Itachi. A man in his position has to be wary of public opinion. I do not want a scandal involving him."

Hinata smiles forgivingly. "I won't injure Itachi or his reputation in any way. But it is admirable on your part. You seem like a good friend. I am glad you look out for them."

"Them?" Naruto questions oddly.

"Oh! Ah, um, I mean..."

"You mean Sasuke as well don't you? It's okay; I actually know." He doesn't miss the startled glance she sends him. "In fact I know more about their relationship than they want anyone to know."

Hinata blushes and averts her eyes. "I don't know what you are speaking of." Her suddenly formal and upright tone and pitying, knowing eyes belie her words.

Naruto laughs. "I don't know what I'm talking about either. I'm sorry. I have a beautiful lady before me and all I can talk of is old friends. You didn't come here to talk about them did you?" Boldly he kisses her.

She gasps beneath him and easily gives way.

He murmurs into her ear telling her of her own beauty and nuzzles her hair. He kisses her gently.

He lays her back against the white sofa, admiring the splay of her dark hair against the snow white. When she's breathless with kisses and warm and yielding to his touch he starts on her dress. The ruffles of her skirt go above her knees and past her white thighs and over her wide hips.

She moans at his light touches and caresses. She's already wet. A drop rolls down the smooth curve of her inner butt.

"You're such a whore."

Her lavender doe eyes look at him in shock.

"You're thinking of him when I do this," Naruto thrusts inside her. "Aren't you?"

A sound of pained surprise comes from the girl. It only feeds the irritation, the _itch_, the _rage_ that's been building in Naruto. Ever since he entered that room and noticed the way this silly, stupid girl had looked at _him_.

Naruto shoves her legs apart and holds them down. She's trying to push him away as he thrusts in hard again and again. She's crying out in pain and struggling. Tears start.

She is shaking now. Her hands are braced against his chest but she's given up trying to push his muscled body away. They tremble against his shirt. He slows down.

"Shh. Shh."

She turns her head away, squeezing her eyes shut, breathing heavily.

"Hinata," he whispers.

"Hinata!" At the command she looks at him tearfully.

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Wh-who? Ow!"

"You know who," he snarls. His thrusts are viscous and his grip is bruising her pale skin.

"N-no. No! I'm not, I'm not!" she denies. "Ah-AHH!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Yes!" she sobs. "I love him. Ah!" she chokes. "Na-naruto stop. Stop! Please just stop!"

But he doesn't. His rage only grows after her admittance. Anger burns at him. He can feel the fire spreading through him. It's radiating from his throat, his groin, his heart. He pounds at her like an animal and ignores her cries.

Naruto comes inside her and pulls out. He grips her wrists in one hand and holds them above her head. With his other hand he reaches in his jacket and palms a knife.

The first cut is shallow, barely a scratch. Naruto is caught in the image of the red beading up in such a small line against pale skin. The second cut releases more.

She starts screaming.

Naruto marks her skin in an artistic flow of lines.

Her heart is hammering like a frightened rabbit's, beating, racing against her skin.

Her voice grows hoarse.

The blood slows along with her heartbeat.

Her voice fails.

Naruto doesn't stop until the blood ceases to move.

In the end the body is red with blood. The once white cushions beneath it are just as soaked. It squishes when Naruto lifts himself away from her. Her skin is torn apart crisscrossed with so many cuts that it's really just disconnected flaps. Untouched by the knife her face is so very pale from blood loss. Naruto smears a thumbprint of blood across her cheekbone. Her eyes stare blankly out. He runs his fingers through the roots of her hair. The ends are tangled and matted with blood.

"You really do look like them," Naruto tells her softly.

11 October 12:05 PM

In the cathedral stone statues stare, forever undaunted by the concerns of the living. Naruto sniffs softly as tears fall from his crystal blue eyes. Sasuke gently tugs him away from the unconscious man. Nartuo's shoulders stay bowed over and he crouches low to the cold floor. Sasuke uncurls his fingers and pulls the brass knuckles off. He slips the metal in his own pocket. He straightens the blonde's tie before pulling a bandage and salve from inside his fit vest.

"Naruto, it was not your fault."

Naruto backhands him across the face. There's a cold fury in his teary eyes. Sasuke meets his eyes steadily as the resounding echoes of the violence fade.

"Don't say that again," Naruto hisses.

"As you command," Sasuke acquiesces. He picks his hand up again and runs his fingers over the underside of Naruto's to straighten them. Bruises are forming across the knuckles and the skin is scraped.

Sasuke rubs a thin coat of salve over them. "Does it hurt?" he asks head bent over. His bangs are fallen over his face.

"No. It's fine." He tries to tug his hand away from Sasuke's but Sasuke doesn't let go. He begins to wrap the bandage around his hand.

Naruto lifts his free hand and dips it in the small jar of salve. He smoothes it between his index and thumb before touching it lightly to Sasuke's red cheek.

Sasuke flinches at the heat of Naruto's touch. He doesn't look up. Naruto runs his fingers over the skin he slapped. Warmth blossoms wherever he touches, an odd sensation in the cold stale air of the church.

"I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke ties the ends of the bandage into a small knot. "I know."

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

Naruto sighs and runs a hand over his face. "Take care of him will you?" He gestures to the unconscious man.

"Of course." Sasuke slides over to kneel above the man. He rifles through his pockets expertly and quickly finds an envelope. Inside are two leafs of thick paper. In the corner of one folded note is an ink drawing of a raven and hawk. The other depicts a raven and a feisty fox.

Already knowing and feeling a burning hate Sasuke opens the one so clearly marked for him.

_Dearest Little Brother, _

_I__ must confess that my anxiety to keep you safe got the best of me. I have already intercepted the real evidence and it is now safe in my keeping. _

_Accept the gift I have left you but don't involve him. _

_C__ome to me when your curiosity gets the best of you. Stop being so damn stubborn. I'll allow you to do what you want and protect your blonde angel. You'll have an easier time at it if you play with me._

_Aniki _

"Sasuke, what is it?"

Sasuke runs his hand over the crest of the Uchiha that is imprinted in the paper.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice is almost whining with impatience.

Wordlessly Sasuke hands the other note to him. Naruto reads it and immediately breaks out into a painfully bright and false smile.

"I don't understand," Naruto says. "Does that one have the evidence you were told about?"

Sasuke shakes his head. "No. I think your friend just played an elaborate joke on us." He smirks hoping it isn't as false as Naruto's cover-up expression. "That's what you get for trusting a politician. They're worse than the outright criminals."

"Haha, sorry. Uchihas have got a weird sense of humor I guess. I have a question though. Why did he come to you and not me?"

Sasuke shrugs. "I'm your bodyguard. It's my job. We should leave now."

Naruto nods at the unconscious man. "Help me get him. Maybe he knows something."

"No. Leave him there."

"Why? I wanna talk to him."

"Trust me. I'll take care of it."

"Alright."

"Gaara."

"… how did you get this number?"

"There's a man in Saint Jude's cathedral. He'll be unconscious for another couple hours. Send a man to the hall of statues and pick him up."

"…"

"I won't thank you. This is for him."

_Foxy, _

_You've been busy. So many little secrets you're keeping. I've only just fully realized what your smiling face does for you. You've grown into your name admirably. _

_The girl was important to my family. I'll allow you this mistake but don't make another. I will protect my own. This is simply a warning. Perhaps it would be wise for you to avoid association with any Uchiha. _

_If somehow you think I remain oblivious to your affections I am not. Your eyes give away more than you'd like. But for now we shall have to see what cards are dealt, won't we? _

_Ita _

_And yes. In regards to my own secret- I know you know. _

Naruto watches the small flame of the candle eat away the Uchiha crest, licking at the white paper, browning, then blackening and destroying it slowly. The ashes fall to the tablecloth. The note is cryptic and vague, so much like the genius Uchiha. Naruto hates it.


End file.
